Dropping in and Hangging out
by SaiyanluvG-V
Summary: M.Trunks goes back to his timeline, straights things out, and to summarize my summary wishes everyone back and made a new-war-zone-free-life. His family gets curious and instead of telling the whole DBZ story they just take a rode trip in the time machine
1. Revived

A/N: This will be my first real story and I hope you readers out there like it! This idea came to me from a little game Wisteria22 and I have been playing for quite a while. It'll start off pretty slow; just to make sure everything makes sense, I'll have to explain it. This is in Trunks' point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just the ideas the show (and an awesome writer) gave me.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

~_Flashbacks~_

Chapter 1- Revived

It had been a few years since I got home from the past. After being wished back with the Dragon Balls, I said thanks, of course, and prepared to leave with high hopes to change the future. As soon as I got back to my correct time, I easily defeated those sadistic tin cans with my newfound strength, thanks to my father and Goku, and started to help re-construct my time from the damage they caused.

Not too far after re-building the place I call home, with the help of my mom and the survivors we found, a new danger made itself known. He called himself Majin Buu. _'What a stupid name, I bet I can beat him to a pink pulp in a heartbeat!'_ This was my first thought after seeing the pink tub of lard. Oh, I ate my words when I couldn't even land a punch on him in my Super Saiyan form. But it's more like Majin Buu ate everything, including my mom. Big mistake.

I remember what Goku and Gohan vividly told me what happened that day when they saw me struggling, not to defeat Majin Buu, but to survive.

~_Flashback~_

"_HE DID WHAT!" You could clearly hear from Otherworld to Earth. "MARK MY WORDS YOU STUPID PINK PIECE OF CRAP! I WILL COME DOWN THERE, AND RIP YOU TO LITTLE PILES OF GUM, YOU UGLY MOTHER-!" A furious Vegeta shrieked till he was cut off by a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Calm down Vegeta, King Yenma already said we could go help out, and I bet there's a way to reverse the effects of that food changer thingy." Goku said reassuringly to his fuming friend, if that's what you could call him._

"_CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, KAKARROT! HE FREAKING ATE HER! HE! FREAKING! ATE HER!" Vegeta fiercely stressed, causing Goku to shrink back, not in fear, but to not make Vegeta's mood any worse than it already was. He went to where his son was standing, studying the golden fluffy clouds, and asked him how he felt about going to see Trunks again._

'_Hurry up, Baba' King Yenma thought, catching a headache from all the peeved Saiyan's yelling. Just then, a little old lady sitting on a floating crystal ball appeared._

"_Okay," The little lady said with a clap of her hands. "Let's get this show on the road!" she shouted almost excitedly._

_The next thing the three Saiyans knew, they were back on Earth, fully alive, almost as if they never died._

"_Since the three of you helped save the world a few times –some more than others- King Yenma has asked me to grant you a new life." Baba explained, receiving two smiles, and a set of rolling eyes._

"_This will be your last life, so use it wisely. I hope you enjoy your time back here on Ear-"_

"_Yes, yes, yes. We're alive, blah, blah, blah. Don't die again. We get it. Just show me where that woman-eaten-pile-of-over-chewed-bubble-gum-pink-crap is so I can DESTROY IT!" Vegeta shouted, seeing red._

_~End Flashback~_

Well, you can guess what happened after that. There was this epic fight and after dad –with little help from Goku and Gohan- kicked Majin Buu to the next dimension, everything pretty much just went back to normal. Well, if you call going to New Namek normal.

I understood what the big rush was; I really missed my mom, but things could have gone a little better if I didn't have a cranky Saiyan prince breathing down my neck every five minutes. I guessed that since I was the closest one to a genius, I was one, too. But I had to admit, if it wasn't for Gohan we wouldn't have gotten anywhere, anytime, soon.

He basically did _all _the work. He set up the blue prints based from the time machine, and even built it in a day.

'_That is impressive.' _I couldn't help but think when the finished product was brought out of the Capsule Corp. garage.

"Well, does the stupid contraption work, or is it just a fancy lookin' hunk of metal?" My dad asked (well, ordered, more than anything) impatiently.

"It should. The motorized enabler engine was functioning properly when I tested the circuitry this morning. But the hyper speed compactor was looking kinda over-worked. I think I should over-wire the circulating mitochondrion to the hydro-" Gohan started, but quickly stopped when he noticed all the sweat drops he was receiving.

"I just gotta tweak it. Give me an hour." He replied simply instead.

"O…kay?" Goku said, confused and not catching anything Gohan had said but the last bit.

"Whatever," my dad said with a wave of his hand, walking away.

I just shrugged, sat down on the ground, crossed my legs, and watched as Gohan tweaked away.

_~One hour later~_

We were all packed and ready inside the ship. "Ten minutes till take off." Gohan announced.

"Hey guys," Goku said softly, catching everyone's attention. "I was just thinking…" he hesitantly continued. _'That'll be the first.' _My father snickered.

"Does anyone know where New Namek is?"

A/N: Well, I hoped you readers out there liked it. I attempted to write the fighting scenes, but that didn't work out so well…Anyways if you have any questions just leave a review. I really like those, hehe.


	2. WHAT!

A/N: Okizzy, here we go again. I didn't think the summary for the story was accurate enough, sooo, I changed it. Sorry it took me so long. Big thanks to those who read the first chapter!*Cracks knuckles and puts on game face.* Lets do this! Trunks point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just the ideas the show (and an awesome writer) gave me.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

~_Flashbacks~_

Chapter 2- WHAT!

The smirk on my father's face fell so fast I had to do a double take.

"WHAT!" He shouted so loudly, that I had to cover my sensitive ears.

Goku looked shocked for a moment, but quickly shook it off. He scratched the back of his head innocently, and chuckled, "Well, since the original Namek was destroyed a lotta' years back by-"

"I know who destroyed Namek you baka! What do you mean we don't know where the new one is? Didn't that sorry excuse for a Kai teach you anything?" My dad –still speaking loudly- interrupted.

"_Hey!" _A voice from the heavens ranged clearly_ "I heard that!"_ The smirk was back plastered on my dad's face as if it never left. _'Him and his mood swings,' _I thought smiling, slightly shaking my head. _'And I thought the past him was crazy, ha, ya right, this one's a nut job.'_

"I'm _so_ glad you decided that this was a good time to interrupt." My dad said, his voice laced with thick sarcasm.

"Hiya, King Kai," Goku greeted cheerily, while looking up to the sky as if he could see him on the roof of the spacecraft.

"Do you by any chance know where new Namek is?" He continued.

"Yea, it would be quite helpful if ya did." Gohan cut in.

My father just scoffed and rolled his eyes, I could almost see what he was thinking at the moment. _'As if he could be anywhere near helpful.'_

As if we were at a funeral there was a moment of silence. _"Give me sec." _was the only reply we received in the last five minutes. _'At least he didn't say no, I wonder how many curse words father would have said to that.' _I couldn't help but think with a smirk lingering on my lips.

_~ten minutes later~_

"_FOUND IT!" _King Kai suddenly exclaimed making all of us jump.

My dad growled in frustration, a scowl now on his face.

I guess Goku must have noticed his mood swings too, because he had an expression that clearly read 'you-have-more-mood-swings-than-my-wife-even-when-she-was-pregnant' which looked liked a mixture of, amazement, concern, and full blown fear. _'He's probably just worried about Bulma, I guess I would be acting weird too if I knew Chi-chi wasn't okay.'_ Goku thought slightly shaking his head at the thought and return his attention back to what King Kai was about to say.

"_New Namek, which I don't get why we still call it that, it was new probably about twenty five years ago, but anyways I had to go to my neighbor West Kai, and ask him since old Namek was one of his planets, I still don't get that concept, maybe we should call Old Namek, Namek 1 and New Namek, Namek 2. That sounds more logic-"_

"WILL YOU STOP BABBLING!" My dad suddenly shouted scaring the crap out of all of us.

"Just get to the point, _NOW!" _He said in a much lower voice that seemed laced with some unknown threat.

I could have sworn I just heard King Kai gulp from Otherworld. Apparently my dad could too because the smirk was back, it was a little creepy look-in' too. We all took a step back. The smirk just kept getting bigger.

"Umm, King Kai?" Gohan said meekly. "Could you _please_ hurry up?" He asked the most politely he could. _'I'm not one to be afraid anymore, but this Vegeta is even scarier then when he was evil.'_ He thought looking rather uncomfortable.

"_Sure," _King Kai said quickly. _"__Namek 2,__" _Hesaid as if trying to imbed the name in four Saiyans brains._ "Is located in the Western part of the galaxy, just five thousand miles from planet XW714." _King Kai continued in a matter-of-fact voice. _"It should take just under five years to get there on your ship." _He added as if five years was the time it took to go for a walk around the corner.

"WHAT!" My father yelled, _again_. _'I think I'm going to need a hearing aid if he keeps yelling like that.' _I thought narrowing my eyes.

"YOU THINK WE COULD JUST SPEND FIVE FREAKING YEARS DRAFTING ABOUT IN SPACE!" He nearly screamed in an incredulous voice. "Ha, yea right, I have better things to do with my time." My father –to my fortune- huffed lowly.

"Hey guys, why can't my dad just use Insist Transmission?" Gohan suddenly suggested, as if he _just_ thought of an alternative solution.

We all fell down backwards. _'Sooo much for the spaceship.'_ I thought rolling my eyes and dusting myself off once I got off the floor.

My dad's face expression dropped to one of no emotion. He slowly turned towards Gohan, who –to my _misfortune_- was standing right next to me.

"Brat," He said in a voice so low I could barely hear it. "You _just_ decided to remind us we could have got to freaken' New Namek-!"

"_Namek 2…" _King Kai decided to chime in. Big mistake.

"WHATEVER! Kakarot take us there _NOW__!_" He commanded, I could almost see his frustration rolling off of him like steam.

Goku nodded once, taking on a serious expression. He put two fingers on his head and turned away from us, giving us his back.

_~two minutes later~_

Goku turned around suddenly, his face a mask of confusion. We all looked at him with peaked interest.

"Umm, which ways West?" He asked with a grin, scratching the back of his head.

I had to wave my arms in a backwards swimming manner just to catch myself from falling. Gohan, on the other hand, fell on his butt, hard, and gave his father a sweat drop the size of a golf ball. All my dad did was shot Goku a glare that clearly said 'you-mindless-buffoon', shake his head as if the whole situation was a big waste of his time, let out an highly agitated sigh, and pointed to his side, which in my best guess was West.

Goku nodded seriously again -receiving two sets of rolling eyes, and a questionable look from his son- and turned the direction my father pointed in.

_~three minutes later~_

"FOUND IT!" Goku suddenly screeched, much like King Kai did earlier.

Before my dad could say something around the words of 'you moronic imbecile', Goku grabbed the three of us –which seemed impossible at the moment considering we weren't touching- and teleported us to -what I would hope to be- our destination.

A/N: Okizzy all finished! Sorry it took me so long I was going to post this chapter last night, but I fell asleep, hehe, my bad. I hoped you guys enjoyed this, and you be warned; this is only the beginning, MUWHAHAHAHA! Back from my psycho moment, review if you have any questions, or if you just want too, I'll reply, scouts honor I will. I'll try to post the next chapter sometime next week! *blows kisses and waves* Bye my readers!


End file.
